


A Miscommunication about Love

by orphan_account



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Oneshot, Other, UA, sort of since this is written before the comic is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie is desperate for Tuls to give her the last flower to re-use on Gil, but Tuls isn't having any of it. As she gets angrier, Maggie makes an unfortunate discovery about why all her past relationships have failed so hard. **Oneshot**</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Miscommunication about Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time writing w/ Ava's Demon characters, so Maggie and Tuls may seem a little OOC. Inspired by a post that I saw on tumblr, & my own commentary on said post. So, yeah, enjoy!

While always a bit brash to Tuls, there weren't too many times where Maggie was truly furious with him. She had shown other extreme emotions-sheer joy when a she got a partner, and deep sorrow when she broke up with them-but Maggie hadn't had a time where she was truly, purely enraged at Tuls.  
Now, however, Maggie was ready to scream.  
“What do you MEAN you can't use that last damn flower!? Gil is gonna drift away from me any second now! I NEED to use the last one!” Maggie stomped on the ground, a few of the buttercups groaning in pain. Tuls sighed, not even bothering to look away from his latest painting.  
“Magnolia...I'm too weak, I cannot possibly bring myself to grow yet another flower, especially not for the same boy.” Tuls shook his head.  
Maggie fumed. “That rose barely worked! It's practically useless on Gil! I need him, Tuls, why don't you have enough magic to make this work!”  
“I suppose that boy truly loves TITAN more than you, Magnolia.Why not focus on finding Ranunculae? I am certain that Ranunculae would greet you with open arms...and then this pact can be finished, and I will see her one last time.” Tuls muttered, still just as indifferent as before.  
“Oh yeah, sure, she's gonna be sooo happy to see some random girl who's haunted by her creepy stalker lover. Surely she's gonna love me. God, Tuls, I bet painting a thousand pictures of dear old petal princess is sure to win her over.” Maggie rolled her eyes, “Your definition of love is fucked up, Tuls, ever heard that before?”  
Tuls glared at Maggie, seeming to hesitate to speak. Finally, he said, “It is the love that all your partners feel for you, Magnolia, I would be more open-minded.” He seemed slightly angry as he spoke, his eyes seeming to glow and a glare directed towards Maggie.  
Maggie paused, a confused expression on her face. “What? What the hell does that mean?”  
“Did you not realize this when we agreed to our pacting terms?” Tuls turned back to his painting, “As you did not state what type of love you wanted your true love to feel towards you, I took it upon myself to customize each flower to fit my own qualifications for a true love.”  
Slowly, Maggie asked, “So...you're saying that the reason all my dates have turned out to become total creeps is because your-your flowers made 'em!”  
“I wouldn't say total creeps, but yes.” Tuls nodded.  
Now Maggie was fuming, and the surrounding area certainly showed. The sky darkened, and a slight rumbling took hold of the ground. The fairies around Tuls started to mutter angrily about Maggie, and the flowers were growing thorns in their stems.  
“You mean that you're the reason for my failures!? Why I can't get someone to appreciate me!? To really love me?!” Maggie screeched, ripping Tuls' painting from the easel and tearing it in half, “YOU RUINED MY HALF OF THE PACT BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKED UP OBSESSION WITH SOME DAMN PRINCESS WHO NEVER LOVED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE?!”   
Almost immedietly after the worlds spilled out of Maggie's mouth, Tuls stood up. He wasn't standing with his usual slouch; for once, he truly looked fearsome. His pupils were narrowed into slits, and his sharp teeth showed as Tuls growled at Maggie.   
“Ranunculae loved me,” Tuls stated, clearly trying to hold back his own anger, “She was a true princess to me, even though we never spoke much. If she just saw how much I loved her now, she would say all the things she never got a chance to say when I last saw her. If you wanted a lesser degree of love, you should have said something.”  
With those parting words, Tuls stormed off, shaking the ground even more with every step he took. Maggie screamed for him to face her, but he ignored her, Maggie's words rolling off his back like water droplets. The fairies were hissing at Maggie, their tiny claws digging into Maggie's legs and arms, and the flowers were chiding Maggie for making Tuls so upset. Of course, it was always about Tuls for them, Maggie thought, never once did those disgusting things ever consider her needs.  
For once, Maggie knew, there was no one to blame for the situation but herself. But Ava didn't need to know. Nobody could ever know; nobody ever had to know that Maggie had ruined her own life because of an ill-fated friendship, a gloomy ghost, and an unfortunate miscommunication about love.


End file.
